


darling, i fancy you

by mjnyards



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Some book canon, first prince, i missed them and this happened, nora and june vs being on top of it, royal wedding reimagined, rwarb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjnyards/pseuds/mjnyards
Summary: “Not everything is about you, you know. Must be a bit hard to imagine.” Henry shuffled around, Alex guessed he took a seat somewhere. Maybe on the desk close to the door.“But that was, right? That’d be the only reason you kept glancing over at me.”“You saw that?”Alex nodded. “Wasn’t I supposed to? Or was that for the champagne fountain behind me?”There was this weird beat of silence before Henry answered. “No, it was for you.”Or: a royal wedding au where June and Nora are pissing Alex off and Henry needs some space, but finds Alex instead.





	darling, i fancy you

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I miss them, but don't have the time to reread rwarb.
> 
> For jana and liv <33
> 
> Also I wrote this to london boy by taylor swift, make of that what you will.

Cards on the table, Alex would rather have to sit through a thousand of his mother’s Powerpoints in a row than be at the royal wedding for another second. He mentally adds up how many he’s been succumbed to over the years and the total’s has to be close.

When he came with Nora and June, they made the night more bearable but Nora had disappeared and the Prince of Pissing Alex Off had snagged June for a dance. He couldn’t even ask himself, that’s how much of a douche he was. No, he had his handler ask for him and Nora pushed June before she could deny it.

That had been five songs ago, Alex was keeping track. Henry couldn’t show off more in that time if he tried. He twirled June around and didn’t drop her once, Alex would have slipped up by now. Maybe he knew Alex was watching, drink in hand. Fourth drink, actually but why split hairs?

Jesus, we get it, you took dance lessons. No need to keep showing off, Alex thought. He downed his glass. If he was in his right mind, he’d stop now — but he wasn’t, so he grabbed another glass of champagne off a passing tray.

The song finished and Henry touched June’s shoulder before he let her go. Alex mumbled a prayer, but then Henry started to walk June back over to him. What like she was going to get lost?

Pretentious asshole.

The Prince of Being a Pain in Alex’s Ass thanked June for “the lovely time and being a great partner” (she’s shit at ballroom dancing, but whatever.) Then turned to Alex and winked. “Next time, why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer,” he said and left to tick off someone else. Alex watched him go.

June poked his cheek. “You’re looking a little green.”

“Probably the one of the appetizers, looking back some of them seemed sketchy.”

June laughed. “You’re exhausting, you know that?”

“Thanks.”

She sighed. “I didn’t mean sickly green. I meant you’re jealous.”

Nora reappeared at June’s side and propped her arm on her shoulder for balance. “Oh, good you see it too.”

“Care to give me the numbers on this?” June asked.

Nora took a sip of her whisky before cocking her head to the side, then she obliged. “Sixty-seven percent probability of shock coming from yours truly that it took you this long to figure it out. One hundred percent probability of you not being the last to know. Dead last is well…”

He hated when they got like this. There was always a new secret they wouldn’t let him in on. Whatever, he didn’t need to know except that he was lying and he always needed to know. He’s too nosy by nature.

June shared a look with Nora, maybe it was supposed to be at his expense because they both sighed. Then Nora found her voice. “You’re not going to get it on your own, are you?”

“Little bit hard to do that when neither of you are giving me anything here.”

Nora put her hand on his shoulder. “I love you, but you can be so clueless. Hell, you could star in a remake.” She took another swig. “You ever think there might be a reason you’re Draco Malfoy level obsessed with Henry?”

“Because he’s a constant pain in my ass, Nora and I knew that already.”

“Your nose is already a foot long. Am I still allowed to say that while we’re overseas? Do you think they could deport me for that?” She shook her head, though Alex wasn’t sure who that was directed at. “No, I think I’m good. Where was I? Alejandro my love, you are _so_ smart and yet _so_ stupid it’s painful. You like him, anyone else can see it. You’re doing a pretty shit job at hiding it.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous is denying it any longer,” June piped in. “

Thanks for the assist,” Nora added.

Alex sighed. “I need new friends.”

“Or friends period,” June said.

He handed his drink to Nora and started off. He really needed some fresh air, the room he left was huge but so fucking suffocating. Maybe that was more the conversation, but either way he was gone. He didn’t want to do this now or ever — especially not when he couldn’t properly escape it.

He waved absently to anyone he recognized and ducked into the first door he saw. He gave it a quick scan. Apparently luck was in his favour today or everyone would rather be anywhere else. Whichever it was, Alex was thankful. He shut the door behind him and went to pull open a window. He dragged a chair to the window and sat.

The wind washed over him and as it blew in, away went his conversation with Nora and June. He wasn’t sure what they drank, but he didn’t want any of it. Him and Henry. That made no sense, what were they thinking? Obviously they weren’t. Maybe he needs to give them an intervention on the trip back.

He let out a deep breath. Cross-Atlantic travel and unsettling conversations did not mix. He’d keep that in mind for next time.

And just like that, his sanctuary was broken. The door’s ripped open and in stumbled the absolute last person he wanted to see. The Prince of Ruining Alex’s Night Without Knowing It or maybe it was intentional. Who could ever tell what Henry thought? He kept his mask up for the public and in private. Alex didn’t know how he did it. He admired the prince for that, it must have been hard to do. Not that he’d ever ask about it. They could barely stand each other across the room.

The prince spotted him and mumbled a curse under his breath.

“You can’t ask me to leave. I don’t give a fuck if you live here, I was here first,” Alex said without making eye contact.

“I don’t live in this exact room, you know.”

Fucking great. Now, the prince decided to get a sense of humour. If he had the energy for anything right now, it certainly wasn’t this. “We don’t have to like, talk to each other. Isn’t dancing with my sister for half of the evening enough for one day?”

“Not everything is about you, you know. Must be a bit hard to imagine.” Henry shuffled around, Alex guessed he took a seat somewhere. Maybe on the desk close to the door.

“But that was, right? That’d be the only reason you kept glancing over at me.”

“You saw that?”

Alex nodded. “Wasn’t I supposed to? Or was that for the champagne fountain behind me?”

There was this weird beat of silence before Henry answered. “No, it was for you.”

“Because your dating pool is so small, you couldn’t find anyone else besides my sister and it came with bonus points for ticking me off?”

The prince was silent again for a moment. “You can’t ever leave well enough alone, can you?”

Alex shrugged. “Looks that way. Answer my question.”

He didn’t _actually_ expect Henry to do it. Alex thought he’d walk off or keep stewing in silence, not open up. “You’d be surprised,” Henry said after a while. “The options I’d like … I’m not quite sure if they’re options at all. I have people who interest me. One person, actually.”

Great, now June stole the heart of a fucking prince. He’d never hear the end of that.

“But I don’t think it’d be wise to pursue that option. Not from where I stand at least.”

And Alex thought he was the one that had too much to drink. “Can you repeat that in a less confusing way? Because I didn’t get any of it,” he replied.

“You didn’t?”

“No.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Stick me in an MRI if you don’t believe me.” Logically it was flawed, but it made for a good comeback and that was all Alex really cared about.

Henry groaned. “You are so fucking irritating.”

Alex turned toward him when he started to hear footsteps. Henry walked over and Alex was sure he was about to get decked. He started to brace for it, but then Henry took his face and kissed him.

Oh. _Oh. _

His head was spinning because this was happening and he didn’t hate it and fuck, Henry was good at it. Alex leaned into it and let Henry push him further into his chair.

A voice in the back of his head was telling him that Nora and June were right and that was so irritating, it almost pulled him out of the moment. Almost.

Henry pulled back and cursed. What happened? Alex had on good authority that he wasn’t a bad kisser. Alright, it was Nora but he knew she wasn’t lying. He didn’t bite Henry’s lip either, not yet anyways. So what went wrong?

Henry stepped back from Alex and put his head in his hands. “I didn’t — I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not like I asked you to stop.”

He lifted up his head. “What?”

“It was nice. Even though you were a part of it.”

“And I thought you didn’t know how to compliment me.”

Alex shrugged. It was a shit answer, but also all he had to give him. “I’m full of surprises. Apparently you are too.”

“Some of those should stay hidden.”

“Agree to disagree,” Alex said.

Henry was staring at him and as always, Alex didn’t understand the look on his face. He didn’t look like he wanted to take it back, but he didn’t look like he was proud of it either. This was new territory. He knew he should say something, but what would work here? There weren’t a lot of options and he had no idea what was going through Henry’s mind.

Quiet, yeah staying quiet would be good at least for now. Henry seemed to think the same. Neither of them said anything for a long beat. Alex knew by now the silence was far more than uncomfortable, but he drew a blank which was rare for him. He always knew what to say. But now? Nothing.

Part of him knew he should start because Henry already played his wild card, though he still hadn’t found the words.

Maybe he didn’t need any.

He stood and moved close enough to Henry so that he could bump him with his shoulder. “Hey.”

Henry didn’t say anything back. So Alex propped a hand underneath his chin and turned Henry’s face toward him. “I’d ask if you’re okay, but why waste time with a stupid question?” He paused. “Is this okay?” Henry barely nodded, but that was everything Alex needed so he closed the distance between them and crushed his lips against Henry’s.

This time it was easier. Like there was less at stake, even though there wasn’t — but it felt like that for some reason. Henry opened his mouth more easily and more quickly this time. Maybe they knew it was for their own good or his because June and Nora stayed out of his mind now.

Henry was good. Like good enough to make Alex wonder why he spent so long hating him when they could’ve been doing this. It didn’t help that Henry ran a hand along the back of Alex’s neck. Asshole. He didn’t whimper into Henry’s mouth at that and Henry didn’t bite Alex’s lip afterwards. Except he did and he’d kick himself for that later. But now he let Henry take him apart and would worry about piecing himself back together tomorrow.

Realistically, they’d only been kissing for minutes but it felt like hours. And he didn’t want to stop. Alex knew he should, anyone could come in and see them, but he didn’t fucking care. He let everything else fade away, save the two of them.

But Henry was smarter than him and pulled away. “We shouldn’t.”

Alex knew that. “I don’t care.”

“You’re brave, though it may be misplaced given the circumstances.”

“Fuck the circumstances.”

Alex almost leaned closer again, but then he saw the look on Henry’s face and for once, he could read it. Henry was fucking terrified. So much that he didn’t bother to hide it or maybe it overpowered him. Frankly, Alex hated both of those answers. “You said it was okay.”

“It was,” Henry said back.

“I don’t believe you.” He put his hand on Henry’s forearm and Henry grabbed it.

“It was but ... it’s not. It’s a lot of things, Alex.” Henry exhaled and shut his eyes. Alex knew that move, trying not to cry in front of someone you barely know. It hurt to watch, he had no idea that it looked as broken as it did. He felt like someone held his heart in their hand and gave it a good squeeze for no reason other than they felt like it.

He took Henry’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Henry didn’t stop him, so Alex thought it was the right move.

“That’s the first time you’ve called me that.”

Henry cracked a grin. “It is your name and it felt fitting seeing how things are. Unless you want me to call you something else.”

“Alex is fine. Is Henry?”

“It’s also my name.” It took him a second to get it. “Getting there. We’re on the commute to ‘fine.’ I’m not sure how long it will take.”

Alex nodded. He didn’t know what else to do. He’d done a lot, but never this.

Maybe that was okay. Maybe he didn’t need to know how to fix everything in the moment. Maybe he could just hold Henry’s hand and that would be enough. So he did and it was.


End file.
